When Did My Life Go Crazy?
by RainbowMuffins234
Summary: Miley is in love with Lily. They're both in 10th grade and crazy supernatural stuff happens. Kind of my first story. May suck but whatever. Read anyways! You may like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first story on . Not really sure what it's all about right now. It's a liley fic though, so if you're a homophobe, leave now. I don't feel like getting gay hating reviews or whatever because that's really lame and a waste of your time. So I hope you enjoy the fic. I don't know how long it's going to be or what's going to happen in later chapters. Oh, btw, I don't own Hannah Montana, obviously.**

**--**

"Hey Lily!" I walked over to our usual lunch spot and sat across from her.

"Hey Miley." She seemed a little down today. This morning before school started she hardly said anything to me.

"What's wrong, Lils?" She put her food down and looked up at me. I inwardly cringed at the look in her eyes. This wasn't Lily. Not the Lily I knew anyways. Her eyes had no emotion in them, like she was dead inside.

"Don't pretend like you care." Ouch. That hurt.

"What? Lily, what are you talking about? You know I care."_ More than I should._

"Do I?"

"You should. We're best friends. You can tell me anything and if you don't know that then you're not the Lily I know."

"You have no idea." I hardly heard her because she mumbled. She took her lunch tray and got up to leave. I just watched as she forcefully threw the rest of her food into a nearby trash can and left my sight. I slowly looked down at my food, suddenly not hungry anymore. I pushed it away towards the middle of the round table.

"Hey Miles, what's up?" Oliver took the spot Lily was in just 15 seconds before.

"Have you noticed how strange Lily is acting today?" I had to ask. Maybe she told him something.

"She's always strange," he said while stuffing his mouth with half his hotdog. I rolled my eyes.

"Oliver, I'm serious. She was fine the last time I saw her yesterday. Has she told you anything?" By this time he had swallowed that whole hunk of food.

"Well.. I can't tell you. It's very personal and I can't break the trust she has in me."

"Is it about me? Does she hate me? She probably doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I'm too much of a loser.." I started rambling. I babble when I get nervous or scared.

"Miley, calm down. She doesn't hate you. The last thing she told me yesterday was that she was going for a short walk. That was around 9 though. Maybe something happend during her walk. It starts getting dark around that time."

"Well it would be a whole lot easier to know what happend to her if she would actually talk to me. There's, like, a thousand possiblities. It could be something with her family, or a... boy, um.."_ I really shouldn't have paused. Now he's going to know something's up. I really don't want to tell him, hopefully he didn't notice. I haven't told anybody, even though I realized it when I was like 8. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm a lesbian. And I obviously like Lily. I mean, what's not to like? Her beautiful green eyes, her flowy blonde hair, her cute little nose. And those lips.._

"Ahem." Startled, I jumped a bit in my seat. "Daydreaming?"

"Uh, yeah. Hey, I gotta go. I'll see ya later." I took my tray of the nasty school food and dumped it into the trash. I hurridly walked over to my locker. I paused right in my tracks, however, when I saw Lily standing next to it. I slowly walked the rest of the way.

"Miley, I'm sorry about earlier and I do want to talk. Meet me in our beach spot after school, ok? Great." She walked away before I could say anything. I was happy though that she'd finally tell me what was bugging her. Just then, the warning bell rang. I quick got the books I'd need for the rest of the day and ran to my class since it was pretty much on the other side of school.

The rest of the school day was boring as usual. It took forever too. I was really anxious to talk to Lily. As soon as the end of the day bell rang, I got my stuff together and rushed out of school. I pretty much ran to my house and dropped everything off. It wasn't long until I was at our spot. Nobody else knew about it. We found it one day when we were walking and talking, and we weren't paying attention to where we were going.

She was already there waiting for me. She was sitting on the log we dragged there and was looking out towards the water so she didn't see me come up. Her hair was slightly blowing with the breeze.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" _Oh shizit, I didn't think she knew I was already here._

"No." I walked over and sat next to her on the log. "So, what's bothering you?" She never took her eyes off the water.

"Okay, well after I left you at lunch, I started thinking. If you can tell me that you're Hannah Montana, I can tell you my secret. It all started yesterday after school. Oliver walked home with me because I was going to show him this new trick I learned on my skateboard. Well, we were talking, and he told me some things you said." She hesitated.

"What things did I say?"

"He said that you were complaining about me. That I'm too much of a tomboy and that you wanted new friends that were more like you. He also told me that you think I'm a loser that nobody would want to date and the world would be better if I was gone."

"WHAT?!" I launched off the log and started walking back and forth in front of Lily. "Why would he say that? I would never say that, ever! That's like the total opposite of how I feel. I like you just the way you are and I'm jealous of whoever is lucky enough to date you!" I suddenly stopped walking as though my legs had shut off. Thank God Lily went on with the story.

"Uh, anyways. It really upset me so I decided to come here. After thinking a little bit I started walking home because it was getting dark outside. Well... ugh, this is retarded. You're not going to believe me." I sat down next to her again.

"Even if I don't, tell me anyways."

"Well, I don't remember getting home. All I remember is waking up this morning. I don't really think I woke up though. It was like I snapped out of whatever daze I was in. I didn't need my contacts, I can see just fine without them now. And even though it's 80 degrees right now, I feel like I'm in an air conditioned room. Touch my arm." I touched her arm, it felt like ice.

"Maybe you're sick. I think you should see a doctor."

"I don't feel sick though. And I knew you were behind me without looking because I can hear better. My hearing and sight and smell are like overpowering now. I can taste things like a million times better. I can hear ants walking on the sand as if they were horses walking on cement. I don't know what's wrong with me but it's not normal, and it's scaring me. And look.." She pulled the neck of her turtleneck shirt down and I gasped.

"What is that? It looks like a bite."

"I know. It hurts too. This morning it was crusted with blood."

"This is way too weird. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a vampire." As soon as I said that, Lily's face changed, like she got an idea.

"That's it! Miley, you're a genious! I can't believe I didn't see it earlier."

"You're not serious, are you? Lily, you're not a vampire. They don't exsist." This was just getting ridiculous now.

"Then why can I read your thoughts?"

"Freaky-vampire-best-friend say what?"

"Think something." _You're an idiot. _"Hey! That was mean!"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. Think something else that I wouldn't be able to guess in a million years." _You're ass is cute. _"Really? Thanks."

"Oh God, this is horrible. What else have you heard me think?"

"Oh... nothing interesting. Just how you drool over me and think about me day and night." She had her hands over her heart with a dreamy expression on her face and she was looking up towards the sky.

"Shut up!"

"Aww, don't get mad, Miles! The truth is, I like you too. I have ever since I saw you. I've been keeping it a secret for all this time now."_ Seeing as how we're in 10th grade now, that's a long time to keep a secret._

"Wow, I've liked you ever since I saw you too. I never told you though because I thought you wouldn't like me back. Wait, this is all so weird. And going way too fast. You're a vampire now and we're both telling each other how much we like the other? This is a dream. It's not real. Wake up, Miley! Wake up!" Just then I saw my dad hovering over me.

"Miley, are you awake?"

"Uh, yeah. I was dreaming, right?"

"Yeah, talking about vampires and whatnot. Now come on, get out of bed, you gotta get ready for school." I groaned but got out of bed anyways. _Just another boring day of school with Lily still oblivious to how I really feel about her. Should be fun._

**--**

**Ok, so tell me what you think about it so far. Tell me what you think would make it better. I'd really appriciate it. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! I'm really surprised that everyone that left reviews liked my story so much! So here's the second chapter. Thank you!**

**--**

"Hurry up, Bud! Breakfast is ready," I heard my dad call up to me from the kitchen.

"I'm coming! Keep your panties on," I joked as I came down the stairs. He just gave me 'the look' when I turned the corner and saw him.

"Oh, come on! Don't be a morning grump." I sat down to eat my chocolate chip pancakes. I was done in about 5 minutes because I wan going to be late to school. I got up to rinse my dishes in the sink. "Daddy, can you drop me off at school, please?" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I had. I could see his heart melt and smiled inwardly.

"Fine, lets go." He got up from the table and took his keys off the key hook as he walked out the door. I dropped my dishes in the sink and hurridly grabbed my backpack as to not keep him waiting since I was already pushing my luck. I got to school just as the warning bell rang. I sighed in relief and ran to my class since I already had the book I needed for that class in my backpack. First hour was history. The most boring class ever in the history of time in the whole universe. Good thing Lily was in that class with me. I sat behind her so we could write notes back and forth to each other. We never got caught because the teacher never paid attention. I tore a piece of notebook paper out of my notebook and wrote her a note. I quickly passed it to her.

Hey Lily, I gotta tell you about the dream I had last night!

_Ok, so tell me._

Well, you were acting really weird and it turns out you were a vampire. Crazy, right?

_Did you drink your dads Loco Hot Cocoa again?_

No! And other than that, I never have crazy dreams.

_Everyone has crazy dreams in their life, Miley. It's not big deal. Plus, I got to be a hot vampire. How cool is that?_

Maybe if you would stop talking about how much you love vampires, then I wouldn't of had that dream!

_You know you loved it._ I rolled my eyes.

No, you're just weird.

_Yeah, I know. You love that too._ I smiled as a folded the paper and put it in my pocket. The teacher was making us takes notes so I had to copy them down.

The next two hours were miserably boring so I didn't pay attention much. I just planned on getting the notes from someone later on. It was lunch time though, and my stomach was growling like a hungry grizzly bear, so I tried to fast walk so I wouldn't have to wait in line for 15 minutes. Once I got my food, I sat down at our usual spot.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey Miley." She didn't sound too happy.

"What's wrong?" _Oh jeez, this is like my dream all over again._

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't do too well on a quiz today, is all."

"Thank God!" She looked at me oddly. "Sorry, I just thought I was going crazy there for a minute. Something like that kind of happend in my dream last night." She just rolled her eyes.

"Now you think your dreams are coming true? It's just a dream. An awesome dream, I'll admit. But nothing else is gonna come from it."

"I know that!" I was getting a bit defensive, but I didn't care.

"Alright. So anyways, you wanna walk along the new path they just put in the park after school?" I was about to say that I'd love to when we heard the code red bell ring. A code red means there's someone in the school with a gun or something just as harmful. I wasn't about to stay in the school so I grabbed Lily's arm and ran. Lunch was already outside so it wasn't hard to leave.

"Miley, we'll get in trouble!" She tried pulling away from me, but I didn't slow down.

"It's a code red, they won't miss us." She didn't say anything else after that. Since going to the park was already on my mind, that's where I went. "You said you wanted to go to the park."

"Yeah. After school!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on. It's not a big deal. It's probably going to last for the rest of the day and then some, anyways. We're getting out early!"

"We're going to get in trouble," she mumbled. I took her hand to lead her to the new path they put in the previous month.

"This is a lot cooler than the other path," I said as we walked along together.

"Yeah, it goes into the woods more, too," she noted. After about ten minutes, we heard a stick crack somewhere to our left. Lilly clung to my arm since she was closest.

"Don't worry. It's probably just an animal."

"Yeah, you're right. I get jumpy sometimes." She let go of me and I felt my face turn into a dissapointed look. _I hope she didn't notice._ We heard another stick break, closer this time. We both started walking faster. "What if it's the person that triggered the code red at school," Lily whispered.

"I'm sure it's not. There's nothing to worry about." I'm sure she could tell I was lying by the nervousness that laced my voice. I heard footsteps behind us. Lily and I both looked back but nothing was there. "You heard that, right?"

"Yeah." Just then, I heard a teeth clenching scream and felt Lily being hanked away from me. I tried to grab her but nothing was there.

"Lily?!" I looked around franticaly and saw nothing but trees. "Lily!"

**--**

**Hope you liked the second chapter! Review! Please. Tell me what you thought of it. And thank you again to everyone who reviewed before. I really do appreciate it. And it inspired me to write this sooner! **


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't see anything except the trees that whipped by me as a ran. I ran into the woods as fast as I could go. I couldn't let Lily go. I needed to find her. I fell over a root in the ground and felt a terrible pain shoot through my leg. I didn't care though. I got back up and limped. I had to find her. I didn't care that my leg was probably broken. I would find her even if it was the last thing I did.

I didn't get very far, though. The pain got too intense and I fell to the ground. I looked up to the sky hidden behind a sea of branches. Then everything went black.

--

I opened my eyes and imediatley shut them again. I blinked a couple times to adjust to the light and looked around. I saw my dad sitting in a chair to my left, sleeping. _Looks like I'm in a hospital. _I heard my dad move and looked over at him. He opened his eyes and jumped out of his chair and came to me.

"Miles, you're awake. I've been so worried." He hugged me and I could tell he was about to cry. I hugged him back.

"It's okay, dad. What happened?"

"I got a call from the school saying you were missing from school during the code red they had and you didn't come home. I called the police after a couple hours to search for you and later that night they found you in the park. What were you thinking, Miles? I was scared to death. I thought I lost you.."

"Dad, something took Lily. I had to find her. She's gone, dad.. She's gone.." I could feel hot tears escape my eyes.

"I'm sorry.. They haven't found her yet." His eyes were full of sadness. But he didn't know. Didn't know the truth. Didn't know just how much that hurt. Didn't know that my heart was breaking.

--

**Sorry it's so short. I'm having a bit of writers block. Please review and if you have any suggestions to help me with my writers block, I'll listen. You never know, I might use it if I like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Woooooo! An update! Can you believe it?! **

**Gentry: Thanks for the ideas! I appreciate them!**

**Truscott: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**My Personal Rose: Thanks for the advice and humor!**

**And now! Chapter 4! Drum roll please... imaginary drums LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I present to you... THE GREATEST CREATION MAN HAS EVER LAID EYES UPON!**

Dear diary,

It's been about week. The police still haven't found her yet. I don't think I can take this any longer. I'm afraid she's... I can't even think about it. If she comes back, I have to tell her I love her. I can't go my whole life thinking what if. This is killing me inside. I don't feel like getting out of bed. I've lost my appatite. My dad is really worried about me. But she's the reason I get up in the morning. The reason I smile all day. The reason for my dreams. She means the world to me. If they don't find her.. I don't know what I'll do. Tomorrow's Monday. Not seeing her in school will just rip another piece of my heart out. I should sleep now. I'm not that tired but it's midnight.

Miley

I heard my alarm going off but I wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. It was Monday, the worst day of the week. I turned over and shut off the alarm clock. I stretched, yawned, and sat up. I looked around my room. Everything looked plain. My eyes landed on a picture of me and Lily at the beach and I quickly looked away and got out of bed.

I walked to school with Oliver. When we got there I went to my locker and bid my goodbye's to Oliver. I got the necassary books and went to first hour. I wasn't paying attention. I was daydreaming while looking out the window. I snapped out of it when I heard the door open. Everyone looked over at the door and gasped. Lily was standing there. My heart stopped and my stomach dropped. The teacher walked over and pulled Lily out of the classroom, closing the door on the way out. I faintly heard everyone mumbling and whispering. About 5 minutes later the vice principle came in telling everyone to settle down or something. I didn't notice much.

It felt like a dream. I didn't see her the whole rest of the day. I sort of felt numb. Like none of it was bothering me much. I heard that the principle and my first hour teacher took her to the police station so they could ask her questions. I also heard all these ridiculous rumors that I was sure weren't true. So anyways, when I got home my dad looked worried and rushed over to me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why?" I was a bit confused.

"Well, I got a call today saying Lily was back. I just wanted to know how you took the news."

"I took it well. Thanks for your concern. I'm going to go do homework now, though." I walked up the stairs to my room. Before I could get all my homework out in front of me, I heard the doorbell ring. I heard my dad yell at me to get the door so I ran downstairs and saw Lily standing in the doorway. I stopped dead in my tracks and all the emotions I had been putting off hit me like a ton of bricks. I ran over to her and hugged her. I started sobbing but I couldn't control myself. I felt Lily hesitantly wrap her arms around me.

"Miley, are you going to be alright?" Oh man, I missed her voice so much. It took me a minute to answer.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy to see you. I thought I'd never see you again." I then continued to sob on her shoulder.

"Lets go to the beach. We can talk more there, okay?" I just nodded and yelled to my dad that I was leaving. I put my flip flops on and we were out the door. We didn't say a word until we got to our spot on the beach. We both sat on the log and stared out to the ocean. I was the first to speak.

"I was really worried about you, Lily. What happend?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth. So I'll just tell you what I told the police. I was-" I cut her off before she could go on any further.

"No, don't tell me a stupid lie. Tell me the truth." She looked down at the sand. It looked like she was comteplating whether she should tell me or not. "Please, Lily." She sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Lets just say, that crazy dream you had... it came true." Her eyes never left the sand. I was at a loss for words.

"Um, well... uh what?" She looked up at me.

"See? You don't believe me."

"Well, it's just that. Your news beats my news by a long shot." Her eyes turned curious.

"What news?"

"Oh, well. Um.. you see... isortofhaveakindofcrushonyouorsomething."

"What? Miley, I can't understand a word you're saying." I took a deep breath and decided to just spit it out before I changed my mind.

"Lily. Please don't get weirded out or anything, ok?" She nodded. "Number one, I like girls."

"And number two?"

"I like you." I closed my eyes real tight not wanting to see her face expression. A couple seconds later I felt a pair of lips on mine. My eyes shot open and saw Lily's closed eyes right in front of mine. I was so shocked it took me a couple moments to register what was happening. I closed my eyes and kissed her back, loving the feeling of her lips moving against mine. She broke the kiss first, pulling away from me. I opened my eyes and saw her smiling at me.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said as she closed the space between us.

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think, give me ideas. Suggestions, advice, anything! If you don't like it, tell me why. If you love it, THAT'S WONDERFUL! Peace out, homies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey amazingly awesome people. I don't know how great this chapter will be but... I'm trying! I've waited way too long to update, so, something is better than nothing, right?**

**My Personal Rose: Well, I hope you update Just Out of Reach sometime. As long as you don't completely forget about it, I'm good!**

**Lindsey: Yes, you're so special you get a section in my story even though you DIDN'T REVIEW! And, I'll try to put more detail in it, just for you. So we'll see how this goes! huggles**

**--**

It was a bit awkward at the start of me and Lilly's relationship. You know, the whole best friends turned lovers. Cuddling while watching a movie instead of sitting on an individual seat cushion. Holding hands, kissing, all those things. Not to mention, she's a vampire. That still sounds so weird to say, even after a whole week of me knowing. Lilly is a vampire. But I'm the only one she told. She hasn't even told her parents. She thinks that if anybody else found out, that the government would capture her and do freakishly horrible experiments on her.

"Hey adorable!" I smiled and looked up. Lilly was in my doorway smiling back at me.

"What are you doing here?" I got up from where I was laying on my bed and walked over to her. I kissed her quickly on the lips and saw her pouty face when I pulled back.

"That wasn't nearly as long as it should have been," she said while walking towards me as I backed away from her. I tripped on a shoe that was randomly laying in the middle of my room and I fell backwards. I just had a little pain in my back, but nothing major. She took this opportunity to pounce on me and attack my face with light kisses.

"Oh, have mercy on me you Goddess of War clone!" I said a bit too dramaticly. She stopped and gave me a weird look.

"I worry about you." I smiled.

"Well, someone has to! But seriously, why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." I raised my eyebrows a couple times suggestivly. She rolled her eyes and stood up. I raised my arms towards her so she'd help me stand up, also. She just stared at me. "Lilly!" She laughed and pulled me up with her.

"I'm here because we had plans to go to the mall. Duh."

"Oh yeah. I forgot," I said dumbly.

"Obviously." I stuck my tongue out at her and she grabbed it.

"Owwww! Leth go of mah tongue!"

"What was that? I can't understand you, Miley. Talk clearer." I tried biting her fingers but it didn't work out so well. It only succeeded in her pulling on my tongue harder.

"I wuv you?" She smiled and let go of my tongue. My hand instantly flew to my mouth. "That hurt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Want a kiss to make it all better?" I nodded. We kissed and I shoved my tongue in her mouth. She shoved hers in mine right after and I bit down. Not that hard but hard enough to make her pull back. But I didn't let go. She narrowed her eyes at me and I just smiled, still biting her tongue. She poked my stomach, though, causing me to giggle and let go.

"Ok ok ok! I'm calling truce because I want to go to the mall! Can we go now? Please please please please please ple-"

"Yes! My goodness! Yes we can go to the mall now!" She yelled.

"Woo!" I pumped my arm into the air and grabbed her hand while running downstairs. "Dad, can you drive us to the mall?"

"Yeah, I mean, I have nothing better to do than to drive everyone in the world to where they wanna go," he said while walking out the door. Lilly and I just shrugged and followed him. On the way to the glorious mall, we waved and yelled 'hi' out the window the whole way there.

We finally arrived and my dad screeched to a hault.

"Ok, get out. Have fun. Stay as long as you want." Lilly and I jumped out of the car and he drove away.

"Wow, he's not in the best of moods today, huh?" Lilly asked.

"What ever gives you that idea?" She gave me a dirty look, I grinned, and we skipped inside.

_**At the other end of the mall**_

"You know, Miley. My arms are about to fall off with the weight of these bags," Lilly whined.

"Wanna take a break at the food court?"

"Fo sho."

"...Mhm."

Once we got to the food court, we set our bags down at a table.

"I want one of those smuntchy things from Taco Bell," Lilly said. I knew she was talking about a Gordida Crunch. You know on the commercials, they call it a smuntchy? Well anyways, I went over to Taco Bell while Lilly watched our bags. I waited in line, singing Pink Dinosaur by Papaya in my head. Yeah, it's a weird song, but it's just one of those songs like Barbie Girl that won't get out of your head once it's in. When I finally got up to the order taking person, I asked for a couple waters, a Gordida Crunch, and a Chalupa Supreme for the ever fabulous, me. When the dude gave me the food, he tried flirty with me. And failed miserably.

"Here you go, sweet thang." I rolled my eyes.

"Save it for a girl that actually likes guys." I silently laughed at his expression while walking to the table. I barely had time to hand the food to Lilly. She hanked it out of my hands like a starving raccoon.

"Hungry?" She just nodded as she stuffed her face. I sat down and chugged my water.

"Thirsty?" I heard Lilly say.

"Ha ha. You're so funny!" I said sarcasticly. After we ate, our next stop was Victoria's Secret. We went into the same dressing room to try on bras.

"Oh, I really like that one on you, Miley!" I had on a black bra with pink lace outlining it, and a little pink bow in the spot between my boobs.

"And I really like that one on you." It was identical to mine, only it was pink with black lace bordering it with a black bow. "But I can't wait until it's on my floor."

"Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing. I'm just hinting as to what's coming when we get back to my house." I smiled seductively.

"Then why are we still here?"

"Because I like to torture you."

"Don't I know it." So we bought the bras and Lilly demanded that I call my dad to come pick us up.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear."

"Yeah whatever. Call him!"

_**10 minutes later**_

We hopped in the car.

"Home, James!" I yelled. Dad just looked at me through the rear view mirror and I smiled innocently.

"Can't you drive any faster?" Lilly said, obviously a bit frustrated.

"Do you want me to get a ticket?" She growled and stared out the window. "We'll be there soon enough, Lilly."

And soon enough, we were home. Lilly scooped up our shopping bags and ran up the stairs to my room. I followed and opened the door. The shopping bags were scattered all over my floor, but I had no more time to notice anything else. Lilly almost slammed the door and threw me up against it, attacking my lips.

"What about my dad?" I said inbetween her kisses.

"He won't come in." She threw me on my bed and crawled on me. She lifted my shirt and kissed up my stomach as she crawled. She then attacked my neck and I couldn't help but moan. She worked her way up my jaw line and kissed me deeply. I kissed back, only pulling away from her when I hanked her shirt over her head. I flipped her so I was then on top, giving her the same attention to her neck. Then moving down to her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses. I snaked my hands to her back, about to unhook her bra.

"Miley, what do you want for din...ner." I snapped my head to the direction of my door. Lilly scrambled to cover her almost bare chest and I could feel the heat forming in my face.

"Dad, I-" But it was too late. He was already gone.

--

**So, yeah!! Am I evil or what? Mwahahahahaha! I've been writing this on and off all day. haha. Love it? Hate it? Tell me! But now, I need to go watch That 70s Show and sleep. Peace out!**


End file.
